Relaciones Brasil-Italia/Brasil
Presidentes brasileños con mandatarios italianos Michel Temer= Michel Temer Giorgio Napolitano - Michel Temer.jpg| Michel Temer e Giorgio Napolitano. Planalto Matteo Renzi - Michel Temer.jpg| Michel Temer realizou cinco encontros bilaterais com os líderes de Arábia Saudita, Espanha, Itália, China e Japão. Beto Barata/PR - 05.07.16 Michel Temer - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| 05-11-2015 Vice-presidente Michel Temer recebe Paolo Gentiloni, Ministro dos Negócios Estrangeiros e da Cooperação Internacional da Itália. Foto: Romério Cunha |-| Dilma Rousseff= Dilma Rousseff Dilma Rousseff - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Roma (Itália) – A presidenta Dilma Rousseff durante encontro com o presidente da Itália, Giorgio Napolitano, no Palácio Quirinale. Roberto Stuckert Filho / Presidência da República Dilma Rousseff - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Dilma se encontrou com o presidente italiano Sergio Matarella (Foto: Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR) Dilma Rousseff - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff durante almoço de trabalho na Cúpula de Líderes do G20 cumprimenta o Primeiro-ministro da Itália Silvio Berlusconi. (Cannes - França, 03/11/2011). Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR Dilma Rousseff - Matteo Renzi.jpg| El primer ministro italiano, Matteo Renzi (d), y la presidenta brasileña, Dilma Rousseff, durante una rueda de prensa celebrada en el palacio Chigi de Roma, Italia. / EFE Paolo Gentiloni - Sin imagen.jpg| Brussels, Belgium, June 11, 2015. -- Brazilian President Dilma Vana Rousseff (L) is talking with the Italian Minister of Foreign Affairs Paolo Gentiloni (R) during the second day of an EU-Latin America Summit. |-| Lula da Silva= Lula da Silva Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Lula da Silva.jpg| Il Presidente Ciampi con la moglie Franca ricevono il Presidente del Brasile, Sig. Luis Ignacio Lula da Silva e consorte. Palazzo del Quirinale. carloazegliociampi.it Giorgio Napolitano - Lula da Silva.jpg| El presidente de Brasil, Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva estrecha la mano de su homólogo italiano, Giorgio Napolitano (derecha) EFE Sergio Mattarella - Sin imagen.jpg| Junto con el presidente de Italia, Sergio Mattarella, el secretario general de la FAO, Graziano da Silva, y la presidenta de Chile, Michelle Bachelet, Lula da Silva celebró que Brasil haya logrado cumplir la meta de reducir a la mitad el número de personas que sufren hambre. 06/06/2015 - EFE. Lula da Silva - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Massimo D'Alema con Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva. Copyright archivio fotografico Ansa. Flickr Lula da Silva - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi, durante la ce- remonia de bienvenida, con el presidente brasileño, Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva. (AFP) / ABC Color Lula da Silva - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| President Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva met President of the Council of Ministers Silvio Berlusconi at the Windsor Hotel Tōya Resort and Spa in Tōyako Town, Abuta District, Hokkaidō on July 9, 2008. 1000RS005.jpg — Agência Brasil - EBC - Foto: Ricardo Stuckert/PR |-| Fernando Henrique Cardoso= Fernando Henrique Cardoso Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente de la República, Fernando Henrique Cardoso, con ocasión de la cena que ofrece al Presidente de la República de Italia, Oscar Luigi Scalfaro. Centro de Investigación y Documentación de Historia Contemporánea Brasil Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con S.E. Sig. Fernando Henrique Cardoso, Presidente della Repubblica Federativa del Brasile. carloazegliociampi.it Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Fernando de la Rúa, Ricardo Lagos, Massimo D'Alema y Fernando Henrique Cardoso en Chile. Página 12 Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Romano Prodi.jpg| Cuban President Fidel Castro, second left, shakes the hand of a laughing Nelson Mandela, as Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi, 1st left, and Brazilian President Fernando Henrique Cardoso, right, look on at the 50th anniversary ceremony of the GATT Agreement, during the ministerial conference of the WTO (World Trade Organisation) held in Geneva,Tuesday May 19, 1998. (AP) Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Facebook de Fernando Henrique Cardoso |-| Fernando Collor de Mello= Fernando Collor de Mello Francesco Cossiga - Sin imagen.jpg| Dopo essere stato ricevuto al Quirinale dal presidente della Repubblica Francesco Cossiga, Collor si è recato a Palazzo Chigi per l' incontro con il presidente del Consiglio Giulio Andreotti, che ha tra l' altro auspicato la buona riuscita dell' accordo quadro di cooperazione tra l' Italia e il Brasile firmato lo scorso anno. repubblica.it |-| José Sarney= José Sarney Francesco Cossiga - Sin imagen.jpg| 9 de julho — Em Roma, o Presidente Sarney encontra seu colega italiano Francesco Cossiga, que afirma ser o Brasil um exemplo de política econômica para o Terceiro Mundo. biblioteca.presidencia.gov.br Fuentes Categoría:Brasil-Italia